Construction toys, involving numerous individual component parts that can be joined in various ways to form structures, are popular toys with young children. One such construction toy is the K'NEX construction toy product, manufactured and marketed by K'NEX Industries, Inc., Hatfield, Pa. The K'NEX construction toy set, for example, comprises numerous plastic rods of various lengths and a wide variety of connector elements that can be joined in various ways with the rods by a lateral snap-in action. Typically, such construction sets also come with special components such as wheels, gears, motors, etc.
Construction toys are designed to enable various devices and structures to be assembled and later disassembled for building of other devices, etc. to provide continuing enjoyment over a period of time. Accordingly, it is common to provide such construction toy sets with suitably rugged containers, in which the individual component parts may be conveniently stored between play sessions using the toy. One advantageous form of such container is configured in the nature of a small suitcase or briefcase, with a convenient carrying handle at the top. Access to the container is provided through a large hinged panel, forming part of a front wall of the container, which can be opened when the container is placed in a horizontal orientation, supported by its back wall.